Flesh, Blood and Bone
by Shichimen
Summary: When Bakura moves to Domino City, a girl known as Kazakii grabs his interest, as well as the Spirit that dwells within him. Her innocence is a façade. Her true nature craves flesh blood and bone. Just what is she? Y.BakuraXOC
1. Zakii Baby

Domino High School wasn't use to new students. Most people shunned people that were different, but not Yugi Mutou or his team of friends. They didn't exactly embrace Bakura as one of their own, but they never ignored him, or were cruel to him. He had only been living there for a few days when he noticed another student in class.

"Who's that, Yugi?" he motioned to a blue-haired girl sitting in the back.

"Hm? Oh, that's—"

"That's Zakii-Baby!" Joey rudely interjected.

Tea rolled her eyes, "Her name's Kazakii."

"But some call her Zakii-Baby," Joey grinned.

"You mean horny guys call her that,' she corrected.

Bakura blinked in awkward confusion.

Yugi laughed nervously and waved his hand, "Uh, yeah, she doesn't have the best reputation…"

"She doesn't seem too bad…" he tilted his head.

She sat on the edge of her desk, bobbing her head slightly to the music in her ear-buds. She had some weight on her, but she had a cute face. Her skin was like cappuccino.

"She is kinda odd…" Triston admitted.

"Also a whore…" Tea mumbled.

"C'mon, Tea, don't be like that," Yugi frowned. "She's really nice, and I bet all those rumors aren't even true…"

"Rumors?" Bakura repeated.

"It's nothing," Triston tried to brush off the subject. "Just something about her and Kaiba…"

"You mean that fellow that's always reading or on his laptop?"

"Yeah, him," Yugi sighed.

"No way that's even true!" Joey fumed. "They don't even act like anything towards each other at school!"

"Exactly, that's why no one would expect a thing!" Tea wagged a finger.

"Ssshhh!" Yugi waved his arms frantically. "She'll hear us!"

"She's got her headphones in, she can't hear a thing…"

"You used to like Zakii-Baby! What happened?"

"Stop calling her that, it's SO annoying!" Tea snapped.

Bakura turned to Yugi as Tea and Joey continued to bicker. "Tea and Kazakii were friends?"

"Well, we were all friends with her. We still are…just not as much…"

"What happened?"

"Well, she moved here from America a few months back, actually. And at first, we all got along fine. She was kinda timid, didn't talk to us that much at first." Yugi held his finger to his cheek, "Then she kinda turned into a rebel. See, we all have to wear our uniforms. She refused to, at first. She kept saying she never received it, you know, clearly lying just to rub the teachers the wrong way."

"Well, she's wearing the right uniform now…mostly."

Kazakii had the uniform on, but the big blue bow was nowhere to be seen, and she had on knee-high black converses. Bakura then noticed the green choker with a large black stone. It matched her emerald eyes.

"Well, yeah. Eventually she had to put on the right one."

"The _right_ one?"

"She wore the boy's uniform for a few days…"

Bakura smiled, "It sounds rather funny, really."

"Oh, it was!" Yugi laughed. "But after all that, little by little Zakii acted more and more…" he thought for the right word.

"Strange," Triston added. "She's still nice and funny, but I've never met anyone like her before."

Bakura looked back at the girl and couldn't help but linger.

"Heeeey, is Bakura lookin' at my girl?" Joey put him in a playful headlock.

"What? I, uh, no! That is, I was just—"

Joey released him, "Relax, I was kidding!"

Bakura sighed in relief.

"Yeah, we all know your _Zakii-Baby_ likes rich snobs anyway."

"Tea…" Triston warned.

"If you ask me, Tea's just jealous of Zakii cuz she gets more attention from guys then she does," Joey whispered to Bakura.

"I heard that!" she growled.

A fight would have started, but the teacher came in and class started.

The class began and went on as boring as usual. Bakura but couldn't help but keep thinking about the Kazakii girl. _"I wonder if she'd let me call her Zakii-Baby…"_ he thought with a small blush. He shook off the idea. He was horrible at making friends. It was a miracle that he was kind of friends with Yugi and the others.

Class ended, and the day continued as normal. When it was finally over, Bakura saw the gang standing outside the school entrance. He joined them and their conversation.

"Yeah, Joey, you really need to practice dueling more…" Yugi laughed.

"I'm not _that_ bad am I?" he pouted.

"You're not the best…" Triston shook his head.

"Oh, hey, Bakura," Tea greeted.

"Hello," he made a small smile. "What are you guys talking about?"

"They're just making fun of Joey, like always," she giggled.

Bakura chuckled as Joey seethed.

"Herroooo Yugi!" a voice suddenly chimed. Arms wrapped around Yugi's neck from behind. Kazakii leaned down and nuzzled against his spiky hair.

Yugi blushed and stuttered, "O-oh, hi, Zakii!"

"What's goin' on?" she finally released the small teen. She had on black sunglasses that hid her green eyes.

"Nothin' just hanging out before we have to head our ways," Triston answered.

Tea grimaced and crossed her arms.

Kazakii didn't seem to notice and she slid over to Bakura. "You're the kid from British-land, aren't you?"

He laughed nervously, "I suppose you could say that."

She pointed her thumb at herself, "Name's Kazakii. But I'm sure you already knew that." She paused and looked over at the group. "Along with other things." They widened their eyes and tried to look nonchalant. She turned back to him, smiling deviously. "So what were you named against your will?"

"U-um, Ryou. Ryou Bakura. Most people just call me Bakura, though…"

She nodded, "Cool. Well, I gotta get goin," she pulled out her IPod and headphones. "I'll check ya guys later," she waved as she left. She had a bit of swagger in her step, as if purposely trying to draw attention to her hips and butt.

All the boys couldn't help but stare.

"What are you losers staring at?"

Their attention was snapped away by Kaiba's voice. "Nothing!" they all said in unison.

Tea stood glaring at them with crossed arms. She looked up at Kaiba, "Oh, something you're pretty fond of, Kazakii's body."

"Ugh, don't make me sick," he started to walk.

"What no limo for the rich boy today?" Joey taunted.

"My cars are worth more than you're life, Wheeler. I would know with how expensive repairs can be."

"Don't let the wind ruffle your pretty coat!" he barked.

Yugi sighed and Bakura gulped. He didn't like violence.

Kazakii walked briskly to her music and after a bit noticed someone was walking behind her. She twirled around, still walking backwards. "Why you stalking me, boy?"

"I'm not stalking you, Kazakii."

She pulled off her headphones and turned off her IPod. "No ones around, you know."

"I'm aware of that," Kaiba's strides easily helped him catch up with Kazakii's.

She looked up at him through her shades. "So, you can call me it now, without anyone judging you."

He looked off to the side and mumbled, "Zakii-Baby…"

Kazakii giggled and slid her sunglasses down, "So, what can I do for you, Sir?"

He blushed and bit his lip. "You know what I want…"

She smiled wildly and put her glasses back. "Call your car and let's go."


	2. What's the Occasion?

Ryou went home and lay on his bed. His golden item seemed heavy on his chest.

"_Who was she…"_

"I don't know…just a girl..."

The dark voice in his mind seemed more prominent today.

"_Something…about her…is so familiar…"_

"You know her?"

"…"

He didn't respond after that.

* * *

Kazakii and Kaiba made it to his building. She followed him inside and into the elevator. They stood on opposite sides.

"You're getting greedy, Seto," she put her hand on her hip. "What's the occasion?"

"No…occasion…" he kept his gaze away from hers.

She tilted her head. "Hm…interesting…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," she smirked.

They entered the hallway that lead to Kaiba's office. As soon as he entered the room, there was Mokuba, watching TV, waiting.

"Hi, Big Brother!" he shouted and sprung up. He looked over at Kazakii.

"Hi, Kazakii! Are you over to help my brother with his art projects again?"

"You know it," she winked. "This guy can make multi-million dollar machines, but he can't pick up a pencil to save his life!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and said blandly, "Well, you know me…"

"Do you mind if I hang out with you guys? I'm bored! And I wanna see Kaiba draw!"

"I, um, don't think—"

"Sure, Mokuba, that's fine. Maybe you can help inspire your artistically challenged brother," Kazakii giggled.

"Alright!" he said with enthusiasm.

Kaiba looked at her with horrified eyes. He growled, "What are you doing?"

"You said there wasn't an occasion," she smirked and turned around. She bent over and rummaged through her backpack.

Kaiba could see her black panties and it drove him crazy. He stepped foreword and gripped her hips. He rubbed them sensually for a moment. Luckily Mokuba had rushed out of the room. She straightened up, practically pressing against him. "You're doing this on purpose…" he whispered roughly.

She walked away from him and turned around. "Maybe." She smiled and held a sketchbook in her hands.

Mokuba came running in holding paper and a pencil, "I wanna draw with you!"

Kazakii laughed cutely. "Well, alright. Let's see how you two compare." She sat down at the couch, and Mokuba sat beside her. She flipped open her notebook to the next blank page and sat it down. "Now, Seto's assignment is to draw three things from life."

"From life?" the brothers said in unison.

She nodded. "Yes. For example, the tv, the plant, the couch, the table, anything that you can see." She patted the seat open next to her on the couch. "Come along my protégé."

He mentally rolled his eyes and sat down.

"So for starters, let's do the table. That's simple enough."

"I'm gonna draw a way better table then you, Big Brother!" Mokuba said with determination. He went scribbling away.

Kazakii pushed the sketchbook towards Kaiba. "Well, go ahead."

He glared as hard as he could at the blue haired girl. He reluctantly took the pencil that was out and picked up the sketchbook. He drew a table.

Kazakii shook her head. "No, no, no…"

"How's mine!" Mokuba held up his piece of paper.

"Well, yours is a tad better."

"Just a tad?" he said with disappointment.

"Wait, WHAT?" Kaiba shouted. He looked at Mokuba's drawing then his own. "How is _his_ better?"

"Well, look at this," Kazakii pointed the edges of the table. "It shows depth and dimension. The trick is to draw what you _see_, not what you _know_."

"Ooh, I see…" Mokuba tried again.

Kaiba gave a look to Kazakii that read: "I'm literally going to kill you."

"You'll get it, Seto. We have all night." She winked.

* * *

Bakura tried to work on his math homework, and it wasn't going well. He couldn't get his mind off Kazakii. "How could I talk to her again…" It didn't seem like he could rely on his friendship with Yugi, given that she wasn't that close to him and the others.

"_Could always try growing a pair…"_

He shook his head, trying to ignore the voice.

"_Or better yet, let me have a go at her…"_

"No, that's not happening!"

"_As if I'd give you a choice,"_ he cackled.

Bakura chewed on his lip. He didn't want this…_thing_ coming out.

"_Calm down boy, It's not my time yet…"_

"Yet?"

The only answer was deep mocking laughter.

* * *

Hours had passed, and Mokuba was showing signs of drowsiness. It was 9:38 P.M.

"Mokuba, it's past your bedtime, c'mon," Kaiba pushed his younger brother along.

"Awe, c'mon, lemme stay up with you guys…"

"Night, Mokuba," Kazakii said.

"Wait, wait!" he ran back to her. "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Alright, that's enough of that," Kaiba tried to keep his voice steady as he dragged Mokuba away. He heard the mocking laughter of Kazakii follow him.

After awhile, Kaiba finally returned. He closed and shouted, "What the _hell_ was that?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"We could have gotten rid of him a LONG time ago! But its almost 10 o'clock!"

"So?" she stood up.

He walked towards her, "So? I have to get you home now! It's late!"

"Or…" she trailed a finger down his chest, "I could spend the night."


End file.
